1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nitride semiconductor device may be used, for example, as a power device used in power control. In a power converting system, the efficiency of the power device may decide the entire system efficiency. An example of the power device is a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), which is based on silicon. However, due to the limitations in the properties of silicon and the manufacturing processes therefor, it is difficult to increase the efficiency of a silicon-based power device. Another example of the power device is a power device using a III-V compound semiconductor. An example of this power device is a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), which uses a heterojunction structure of a compound semiconductor.
A HEMT includes semiconductor layers having different electric polarization characteristics. A semiconductor layer having a relatively large polarizability may induce two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) in another semiconductor layer bonded to the semiconductor layer. The 2DEG is used as a channel, and thus, the HEMT may have a high electron mobility. Also, the HEMT includes a compound semiconductor having a wide band gap. Thus, a breakdown voltage of the HEMT may be higher than that of a typical transistor. The breakdown voltage of the HEMT may increase proportionally to a thickness of a compound semiconductor layer including 2DEG, such as a GaN layer.